vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikumi
Ikumi is the incredibly beautiful wife and 'caretaker' of the mischievous scumbag robot 'Rob' Roflgator. It's clear to anyone who knows them that she is the better part of Rob and the actual person in charge in their relationship. She runs the books at the The Gator Bar after The Great Pug burned down. She handles the sides of their business that require patience and wit. Outwardly she comes across as an innocent and soft spoken woman but hidden beneath the cute smile is a darker side reserved for matters of vengence and kink in the bedroom. She takes no bullshit and can filter out the good from bad customers. While Rob may be clueless or wasteful with money sometimes, she can tell the loyal patrons that will eventually pay off their tabs from those who are leeching at the bar. History and Biography She and Roflgator started dating in early January 2018 and later married on January 19th. Ikumi and Rob have had several adoptive children during their time together but Sorry is their dearest and sweetest daughter. She shares Ikumis enchanting red eyes. About the time after Chipz harem broke apart Rob attempted to initiate some kind of bunny girl harem together with her and Zircii but it was abruptly ended once Ikumi got tired of it. She did not agree with the #ripz mock wedding where Roflgator got fake married to Chipz on May 23rd, 2018. Alien abduction After further supporting her husband at The Lair of Roflgator over June and July, she would continue to do so when he moved his base of operations from the Lair to the Golden Gator island on July 29th, 2018. However, around the time of an alien invasion in mid-August, she would go missing, prompting fears that she was abducted. After Harly offered himself up to the aliens, he would shortly return, falling back to Earth. Harly would claim they experimented on him, and also claimed to saw Ikumi being held captive on the ship. Ikumi would suddenly return on August 16th, experiencing full amnesia. Death? and Roflgator mourns Ikumi's death]] Following her abduction she was seemingly murdered on Aug 17th, 2018 following the alien invasion in The Lair of Roflgator by a stab wound. Nurse Lawlipop (Nurse) tried to save her but there was no pulse. Crake the faithful medical robot was called on next and healed her external wounds, unfortunately her internal injuries were too severe to restore even for him and she passed away later due to radiation poisoning. Her husband Rob and daughter Sorry were with her as she passed away, sharing their precious last moments together. When returning to bury her body it had mysteriously disappeared. Rob blamed the aliens but it is currently unknown where her body resides. He mentioned having backed up her memories and consciousness previously but restoring a backup would mean an older version of herself lacking more recent memories. Ikumibot As her memories were stored in a backup by Roflgator her consciousness was downloaded into a new body on Aug 20th, 2019 and was able to attend the movie premiere of Mushy Apples as a robot. It's yet unclear which effects the transfer had on her. Her new robotic self is usually referred to as Ikumibot. flees from 'walker' Ikumi]] When she returned as a robot she was confused for a 'walker' by Norman 'Slippery' Reedus who panicked and tried to hide from her. Two days later Rob would reveal that WiFiPunk had designed the new robot body for Ikumi. Reappearance The real Ikumi would reappear - walking the streets of Bricktown again on Nov 14th, 2018 - seemingly unharmed after the trauma and alien abduction. How she was revived or the Alien involvement remains unknown. As a bonus she also recovered Roflgator's detachable 'member' that he had been sorely missing. Imuki disguise Since the reveal of the seeming secret society that is truly behind the rule in Bricktown, receiving multiple threats and become a target - she wears a disguise daily since February, 2019. Her disguise is now the persona of "Imuki", a blonde woman who works as Roflgators secretary. Being a terrible liar the gator robot often accidentally calls her "babe" or hints at their sexual engagement. Her disguise being so well portrayed Roflgator is now often accused for cheating on his wife with Imuki instead. Only a select few knows that she is Imuki. Trivia * Both Ikumi and Rob call eachother by the endearing term 'babe' making it very confusing to everyone whenever Babe is present. * Ikumi and Roflgator are an actual live-in couple IRL but they didn't reveal it to the audience or their friends in VRChat until after they dated and got married in-game. * Roflgator's Twitch chat regularly makes dark jokes about him mistreating her and the couple incorporate elements of this running joke into the RP by having her get her own cage or pretending to be forgotten or mistreated by him for comedic effect. * Both Ikumi and Rob are very stubborn and occasionally have cute couple arguments when roleplaying. As experienced roleplayers however they've never actually gotten angry at each other while playing. * Despite Rob having a strong distaste for furries, Ikumi has a couple neko (cat girl) models. * WiFiPunk, Rob's apprentice, has attempted to hit on Ikumi once or twice and it's become a running joke that she facetime him or sneaks away to the gym with him. ** Ikumi has actually facetimed WiFiPunk live on stream before. The real question is how often off-stream? * Rob and Ikumi have made it obvious that they get-off from PDA (Public Displays of Affection) and is easy for them to begin doing near-NSFW lewd and raunchy things in front of other people in the room. They may also be voyeurs. Here is one example of Rob and Ikumi doing PDA. * Ikumi finds Rob's "true" form to be attractive, finding it "intimidating". * IRL, she has a Twitch account of her own and regularly participates in Rob's chat. Though she can usually be heard/seen in the background and off screen on Rob's stream. She sometimes uses it for cooking streams. Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/xdsweetpea * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/itsmeikumi Gallery Ikumi gallery OG Ikumi.jpg|Ikumi's original avatar Ikumi.jpg|Ikumi's cat avatar Ikumi cage.jpg|Ikumi in her cage with Kimple looking skeptical Ikumi catgirl.jpg|One of Ikumi's cat girl outfits Ikumi 1.jpg|Ikumi in oriental outfit Ikumi bunny girl.jpg|Ikumi in a bunny girl outfit Ikumi and zirci.jpg|Ikumi and Zircii at the Gator Bar Ikumi Cheese Lair of Roflgator.png|Ikumi and Cheese working in The Lair of Roflgator Ikumi Spacebabe.png|Ikumi with Spacebabe Ikumi Dungeon3.png|Ikumi trying out the new cage Ikumi comforts Rob.jpg|Ikumi comforts Rob after he lost the presidential election against GabouLit with 1 vote Ikumi outfit by sorry.jpg|Ikumi's outfit made by Sorry Ikumi new unseen avatar.jpg|Ikumi in another outfit Roflgator July 24th 6 Dragon Ikumi.jpg|Ikumi in her "Dragon" outfit, standing with Gashina. Can be compared to CeCe Roflgator July 25th EspeonFromPluto return.jpg|Ikumi and Espeon Roflgator July 28th Ikumi sun 3.jpg|Ikumi posing for Rob's "calendar" Roflgator Aug 8th Poor Ikumi.jpg|Rob roughhousing with Ikumi Roflgator Aug 2nd 47 Ikumi Horror Map.jpg|Ikumi while doing 'Horror RP' with the crew Ikumi Portrait.jpg|Ikumi portrait Roflgator Aug 1st 14 Ikumi.jpg|Ikumi speaking to Rob on August 1st Rofl Aug 17th 15 Ikumis fate.jpg|Sorry cradles her mothers body... Rofl Aug 17th 17 Ikumis fate.jpg|It can't be true.... Rofl Aug 17th 19 Ikumis fate.jpg|Rob says goodbye... Rofl Aug 17th 18 Ikumis fate.jpg|.........no... Roflgator Sept 15th 12 Ikumi and Kyana.jpg|Ikumibot and Kyana Rofl Nov 14th 2 Ikumi return.jpg|Ikumi after her return Rofl Nov 25th 21 Ikumi and Pinkharm petting Wooks beak.jpg|Petting Wooks beak Rofl Nov 25th 26 Pinkharm being friendzoned by Ikumi (Alex played on her account).jpg|Ikumi friendzoning Pinkharm after Rob's IRL friend Alex borrowed her account and went on a date with her. Rofl Mar 18th 15 Ikumi St Patrick outfit.jpg|St Patricks day outfit Rofl Mar 18th 14 Ikumi St Patrick outfit.jpg|St Patricks day outfit Rofl July 1st 2019 3 Ikumi and Hachiko.jpg|Ikumi and Hachiko Rofl July 1st 2019 24 Ikumi and Hachiko.jpg|Ikumi and Hachiko Rofl Oct 13th 2019 8 Ikumi found a hamster (Eastbon).jpg|Ikumi at Neko Nights petting a hamster (Eastbon). Alternate characters gallery Rofl Feb 6th 21 Cranberry (S0ra) and Imuki.jpg|Imuki faces up against Cranberry without revealing her disguise... Rofl Feb 13th 24 Imuki (Ikumi).jpg|Ikumi under the guise of "Imuki", Roflgators secretary. Rofl Feb 11th 26 'Iz a frog' Ikumi.jpg|Gecko Ikumi Rofl April 7th 22 Alien Sorry and Gecko Ikumi.jpg|Alien Sorry and gecko Ikumi Rofl June 26th 2019 7 Strongman (Ikumi).jpg|Portraying a strongman, making Roflgator uncomfortable Artwork gallery Ikumi - Artwork by Sorry 10th Dec 2018.jpg|Artwork of Ikumi as a "bunny girl". Drawn by Sorry. Roflgator and Imuki (Ikumi disguised) by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Roflgator and Imuki (Ikumi in disguise) by PreAlphaTonyC. Artwork of Ikumi and Roflgator by UzuriMia Oct 2019.jpg|Artwork of the Ikumi and Roflgator by UzuriMia. UzuVR Roflgator Birthday with Ikumi and Sorry roflFULL2 by Bekomon.jpg|Artwork depicting Roflgator, Ikumi and Sorry. Drawn by BekoMon. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Robots